


The Gym Situation

by cupcakesintheimpala



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesintheimpala/pseuds/cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Warren does something he shouldn't while playing Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gym Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble, written after I saw an prompt list for Pokemon Go ideas for OTPs on tumblr and couldn't unsee Warressa for this particular one: We're not on the same team, and this is the third time you've put a Pokemon into a gym after _I_ defeated it, _explain yourself right now_.  
>   
>  Enjoy!  
>   
> Warning: swearing, mention of sex.

"What the fuck is this?"  
  
Warren frowned, looking up from his phone only when he was certain that the Tauros he had just captured was secure. Vanessa was glaring at him, holding her phone out towards him. On the screen he could see the gym he had just defeated a few hours before returning to Fablehaven after a trip to the library for research.  
  
Fuck research really, the library was the closest Gym to the preserve and he wasn't taking any chances. Team Mystic was not holding on to that gym any longer if Warren Burgess, proud member of Team Instinct, had anything to say about it.  
  
"That's the gym I just took over." he said with a shrug.  
  
"We’re not on the same team, and this is the third time you’ve put a Pokemon into a gym after _I_ defeated it," Vanessa's tone turned deadly, " _explain yourself right now_."  
  
"And...what team are you on again?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "We signed up one day ago, Warr, you can't be that forgetful." he stared at her blankly. "Oh my God. I'm on Team Mystic, remember?"  
  
"O- _Ohhhhh_." _Fuck._  
  
"Don't 'oh' me, Warren." Vanessa snapped. "Why did you defeat the gym I claimed?"  
  
Warren shrugged.  
  
"What can I say, 'Ness?" he grinned. " _I wanna be the very best --_ "  
  
Vanessa groaned loudly. "Oh God, not again."  
  
" -- _like no one ever was_ \--"  
  
He was cut off from his singing when a pillow suddenly smacked him square in the face. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"To shut you up, obviously," she rolled her eyes. "And Warren?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sing that fucking theme song again, and you can forget about ever having sex with me again."


End file.
